


The Fourth Proposal

by iLurked



Series: The Five Times Grant Ward Proposed [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for 1x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLurked/pseuds/iLurked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward proposed for Simmons to join Hydra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Five unrelated Biospecialist drabbles for the prompt given by Thea/jemward: the five times Grant Ward proposed.

“I suppose that the virus hit Hydra, too?”

Whipping his guns toward the perceived threat, Ward was ashamed to admit that the presence of the woman inside the dark laboratory took him by surprise. He thought he was alone.

He knew it was a risk to hit a S.H.I.E.L.D. lab, but he was desperate. A strange strain of virus had swept through Hydra's latest base of operation that left four dead and twenty-three others, including Garrett, gravely ill.

From one corner of the room, a woman gracelessly unfolded herself and turned on the lights.

He was even more astonished to discover that the woman with him was none other than Jemma Simmons.

“Give me a few minutes to whip up a batch of the anti-serum.” she started moving around.

“What are you doing?” he demanded suspiciously, the guns trained on her unwavering.

“I just told you.” she all but groaned, exhaustion evident in her voice.

He peered at her closer. The bags under her eyes were dark, and for someone who took pride in her professional appearance, the rumpled lab coat and the hair escaping from the ponytail were telling.

The machine Simmons was operating beeped a few minutes later. Working quickly, the biochemist took several vials from it before packing them into a portable cooler she took from the freezer.

“Keep the vials cold, refrigerated, if possible,” she told him as she handed the cooler to Ward. “Immediately administer them to those affected. Keep the patients isolated until their fevers are gone.”

“That’s it?” Ward slowly lowered his guns, but he was still suspicious. “You’re just handing me these anti-serums to cure Hydra agents?”

“The virus is spreading at an alarmingly quick rate, almost developing into an epidemic.” she told him, rubbing her tired eyes. “This is fast becoming bigger that the war between S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra. And as a scientist, I have a duty to save lives.”

Ward frowned even as he holstered his guns and accepted the cooler. He had taken a few steps away when he turned back. “Hydra could use someone like you, Simmons. Higher pay, less hours, more leeway in your research—”

Simmons gave him a look.

“Right.” he shrugged negligently. “It was worth a try.”


End file.
